Witches Coven
The modern gathering descendancy of Witch Haven and Agatha Ditchwater. Currently Residing in the Coven sanctuary found in Rimmington Character List. Luanne & Lenny. Deborah. (Coven Supreme) Phiona. Rayven. Cordelia. (Deborahs daughter) Rowanne. (Lennys Daughter) Agatha Ditchwater. Sylvithia Thorn. Anya . Amber. Juvel. Marleen (deceased.) Camille. The story of Agatha Ditchwater. (This book can be read In-character by finding the green leather book in the wizard tower or the Coven Sanctuary.) "Once upon a time on an Island in the cold northern lands, lived a young girl named Agatha Ditchwater. Agatha belonged to Clan of mystics that had been graced by the Stone of jas itself and had in time Named themselves the Moon Clan of Lunar Isle. Agatha was not like the other children of Lunar Isle, Agatha was born with an unnatural gift, the ability to craft Divine powers both Light and dark and pass them onto others. The young girl delved into her abilities pushing her knowledge and boundaries further and further, Agatha would wake in the dead of night and escape her towns walls, finding peace beside a Near by waterfall where she would practise Rituals of both a dark and light nature, exploring, and building her own Understanding of this magic. It was like any other night, Agatha woke and swiftly gathered her trinkets and Ritual blade making her way out into the cold icy night, unknowing her Mother had stirred and followed her.Her mother watched from a far, as Agatha drew symbols in the grey sand anointing a deceased goat and covering it in herbs and lotion. Her mother watched in confusion, as Agatha breathed Necromancy unto the Goat raising it into a defiled animal Ghoul. With haste her mother fled back to the town, disgraced and furious at this defilement shouting forth for the townsfolk to unite. The villagers joined in the town learning of Agathas Necromancy in angry shouting and wicked slander they gathered their farming tools and torches, beginning to hunt Agatha down in the cold dark night. Agatha sat at the waterfall, stroking her new undead companion, the goat watched her almost as if it was waiting for commandment, yet she only showed it affection. From the distance the faint glow of torches could be seen by Agatha, as it grew brighter so did the angry calling from the townsfolk as the mob closed in on her. Without delay Agatha grabbed her satchel and ran as fast as she could reaching the crashing sea shore, not far behind she heard her goat companion be slain by the perpetual mauling of farming tools. The townsfolk reached the windswept barren beach, sprinting forth and closing in on young Agatha, with fear and heartbreak flooding her systems, she sprinted into the sea, wading deeper until she could no longer walk but swim out into the open seas. The waves beat Agatha black and blue, dragging her under the cold icy waters surface before spitting her out and repeating, her world was shaken and disoriented as she began to accept her cold watery fate. Suddenly Agatha was struck by a large chunk of shipwreck, knocking her around in the ferocious seas as she desperately attempted to cling to it, it weaved around her on the rolling waves like some kind of sick game. With one final thrust to cling to the wood, she succeeded clinging onto it for dear life and drifting through the seas. Ten years had passed since her exile from the lunar isle, Agatha had found her way ashore and travelled far east to the land of Misthalin where she had stolen the heart of a fine Nobleman and birthed 5 daughters. Agatha had kept her history a secret from her lover, though her involvement with witchcraft was far from settled in history, She had began Uniting witches of equal talents together under her leadership and gifted her fellow sisters with Unique Divine powers , colonising a seaside Village in kandarin known as Witch Haven. Between Witch haven and Avarrocka Agatha and her coven practised rituals ranging from Rituals of prosperity and light to Dark Necromancy most foul. Citizens began to go missing in Avarrocka and in turn brought questioning to her late night errands from her husband. The Night before Agatha Ditchwaters Arrest the coven united to plan a ritual of mass necromancy, not to inflict damage and terror but merely to push the boundaries of which they had never gone before. Agatha placed the organisation of this in Celia Spendlove's hands, her appointed coven supreme of witch haven. Celia went forth to the Enforcements of Avarrocka spewing Agathas plans to their ears, allowing them time to plan their interception and arrest for Agathas Illegal practices of witch craft... The night of the Ritual came, and Agatha set out to Lumbridge as planned to meet with with her fellow sisters at its Graveyard. Guards waited in the shadows for her arrival allowing her to enter the graveyard and begin setting up her Ritual, before bursting forth and closing in on her. The Guards surrounded Agatha bows raised and ready to shoot her she was forced into submission, Arrested and dragged to Avarrocka to face her trial. It was the day of Agathas end, The Citizens of Avarrocka had gathered in the city center as Agatha was escorted by guards and knights to the place of her undoing. The city bore an eerie silence , crows landed upon the rooftops in flocks as if gathering to watch, Agatha stood before the cityfolk dressed in her ceremonial robing and mahogany crown. The church bell let out its first ring as the guards picked Agatha off her feet and lay her down upon the stone slab, five executioners surrounding her. The bell rang again as they raised their axes in synchronization, The Bells ring echoed the silent streets once more as the executioners brought down their mighty axes, upon impact of her execution and her body being parted into Five the crows took for the sky like a cloud of black feathers." Witch Haven. The town of witch haven was a happy place, filled with men and women of working class and everyday lifestyle. But behind the closed doors of its inhabitants lay the secrecy of The sisterhood, Celia the First Coven supreme Divided the witches between light and dark though united through sisterhood each side disagreed to the methods and practices of one another, particularly the darker rituals and spells though the Light witches turned a blind eye to these dark endeavours. The light witches provided harvest and prosperous lifestyle for the simpler folk of witch haven, using their gifts to brighten the towns future and spread happiness, while the dark witches performed necromancy and dark rituals in the woodland areas in secrecy. The towns folk were unaware of the dark goings on, although were well aware of the light witches and their involvement with their fortune and prosperity. The dark witches began to grow cocky and ignorant to the damage they were inflicting upon the townsfolk , growing careless of their secrecy and leaving evidence of their existence in plain sight. Slowly over the generations the Townsfolk became weary of the witches, they rejected the kindness of the light witches and confused them for the dark ones. The townsfolk began witnessing the horrors that took place in the woods , uniting together they called for a change... a witch free town. The townsfolk rallied as an angry mob, gathering pitch forks and torches as they pillaged their own town hunting out the accused witches, women and young girls fled the town for the city and the countryside in search of safety whilst the townsfolk murdered and set ablaze screaming women and their daughters. the vast majority of both light and dark witches were executed in mass Genocide, the Fearful town people giving no concern or remorse as they executed both light and dark witches. The survivors of witch haven went on to assume the charade of normal life, having families and passing their gifts on through the generations and descendants... 'Uneasy Beginnings' In present day the descendants of both Agatha Ditchwater and Witch haven remain united , both light and dark witches in Eternal Sisterhood. The coven Supreme Deborah Ditchwater has tracked down the descendants and given them refuge in the coven sanctuary whilst accumulating new females wishing to practise witch craft and delve into its mysterious abilities. This is the first founding storyline of the coven roleplay, in which The sisterhood are united and begin to learn of their Ancestry and abilities under the care and guidance of the Coven Supreme ( Deborah. ) Though as they dig deeper into the past they begin to learn the menacing Intentions of their Dearest coven supreme. 'Chapter one, 'The swamp witch Deborah had contacted Anya and beckoned her to meet in secrecy at a Tavern in Varrock. Upon Anyas arrival She was given a task , to Go to Morytania and seek out a Witch known as Phiona with the accompaniment of the impulsive and vibrant Rowanne. Reluctantly Anya set out on her journey with Rowanne to the land that she had escaped so long ago, upon there travels Rowanne and Anya talked and learned about one another beginning a friendship that would last through thick and grim. They stepped forth over the barrier of the salve river, parting ways so that Rowanne could go collecting myre Fungi whilst Anya powered on her quest alone. Minutes turned to hours as Anya waded through the murky swamps, with each snapping branch racing her heart... Anya knew all too well the horrors that plagued this Untamed land. Anya broke forth out the clawing branches of the woods, setting her eyes Upon a beautiful Garden filled with vivid plants and herbs, that flourished in the rich fertile soil. Anya drew her eyes from the garden, up to the makeshift cabin house ensnared by Ivy and creeping vines, her heart paced a moment catching sight of movement in the garden as a middle aged blonde woman walked around merrily, watering flowers and what looked like she was talking to an empty flower bed. Anya pressed forward making her way into the garden, only to find the stranger she had encountered was none other than Phiona whom she had set out to find. Anya learned that Phiona was a lonely soul, not even the vyres of morytania paid her attention. Whilst the two discussed Phiona's past in her garden a horrifying noise came from the empty flower patch... Anya would've likely become weary were it not for reaction from Phiona. Phiona waltzed over to the flower patch pouring essence infused water from her watering can over it, speaking softly to the patch or more accurately its Inhabitant , Anya learned of Phiona's Gift ' Green Fingers'. Phiona was a light witch , harbouring the ability to rebuild the dead and return them to perfect health depending on their case. As the hours passed Anya questioned Phiona's gifts showing deep interest, Phiona having only revived adventurers and mauled citizens as company saw hope in anya... and felt the warmth of friendship the likes of which she had never truly felt before. Phiona unknownst to Anya breathed her gift onto her, sharing her ability with her and granting her the gift of green fingers, with Anya's new gift and her found knowledge she pressed forth back to the salve where she regrouped with her Partner Rowanne. The two discussed their days on the travels to Varrock, Anya giving great depth into her meeting with Phiona, Though Rowanne warned Anya to keep the fact she had found an off the radar witch a secret from the supreme and also the fact that Anya now had a gift.... 'Chapter 2, 'The Dreamer' Anya returned to the tavern Deborah was staying in, she unlocked the suite door and entered, making her way through the rooms into Deborahs bedroom. Anya opened the door, looking inside to find she was not the only witch that had come to see Deborah, within the room stood Amber, Sylvithia, Juvel and a tall dark warlcok known as Rayven . Deborah welcomed Anya into the room, explaining that she had an Important task for the coven to perform as a group; "Ladies... and Rayven, I have been tracking the descendants of our great ancestors for some time now, seeking out both the young and older of our Generation. It brings me great pleasure to inform you I have made a break in the finding of one of our older sisters.. known as Marleen Celeste, I have found she resides in None other than the ruined town of Witch Haven. I want you all to go there as a coven and convince her to join us and to be whole again at our coven sanctuary..." The coven did as instructed making there way down and into the tavern bar below to become better acquainted with one another, Anya caught sight of a friendly face, spotting Rowanne at the bar gulping down a larger. Sylvithia, Amber, Anya, Juvel, Rowanne and Rayven joined together their powers to teleport the entire group, they were lapsed in a majestic blue essence as they teleported to Catherby to shave time off their journey. As they materialised within Catherby , Rowanne the main teleportation holder staggered from left to right falling face down into the grass. Amongst the group it became rapidly Obvious Rowanne had over charged her essence and been thrown into a magic coma of sorts, nothing too serious.. though she snored in a deep sleep, mumbling occasionally about Lenny zapping things.. Rayven picked up Rowanne, slinging her over his shoulder as they agreed they should continue forth to Witch haven, and onwards they went through the woods of Kandarin the group talking amongst themselves and sharing stories of their pasts. It grew to the late afternoon when they arrived in Witch haven, they looked around the deserted village finding no Evidence of inhabitance... The group divided beginning to wander the eerie Seaside town , searching in each abandoned house. Whilst Anya and Amber walked beside the beach they came across an old dear roughly 4'10 in height, on her knees in the sand. As the two approached the old lady they found she was collecting sea shells. as they attempted conversation it became rapidly obvious that she was senile and had Dementia, growing scared and panicked the old lady begged to be taken home, Anya and Juvel helped to her home on the northern side of witch haven. Whilst Juvel was helping her inside the old lady seemed to feel safe around her, requesting only juvel come inside, and read her a bed time story... the old ladies ramblings were at times inaudible.. Marleen Celeste: "I... I don't remember much here... I want to wake up ...." Juvel and The old lady shared an unknown bond, begging juvel to read her a bed time story from the books beside the bed. Juvel happily obliged, beginning to read from the book as seen below: Juvel: "I woke up one warm morning, The villagers of witch haven sounding busy and alive outside my house as they went about their daily life... the sweet summer air hitting me as I leaped from my bed.." Juvel had not time to continue reading the book, the old lady was fast asleep breathing a glistening essence that only she could see. Juvel beckoned the others inside to accompany her beside the old woman. Unseen to all but Juvel was an Ethereal sphere hovering above Marleen's head, she questioned it commanding her fellow sisters to empower her and channel their focus into her. As they did so... Juvel reached out for the sphere and focused the mounting essence forth and into it. The groups vision went blurry as they dropped abruptly to the floor in a magic induced sleep.... One by one the coven awoke Inside the house, though this was not the setting they knew.. The house was warm and outside the busy hustle and bustle of happy citizens could be heard going about their daily routines, The house was in perfect shape and no longer was witch haven a run down ruin. A tall Beautiful woman dressed in yellow robes sat on the bed smiling and watching amongst them. She seemed so familiar, as it began to become clear.. The young Radiant woman was none other than the old woman they had met in Reality, the coven questioned her name. Learning that she was Indeed Marleen Celeste whom they had been Instructed to find.. Though the tasks and boundaries of the real world escaped them as they looked about in wonder at this dream world. Marleen danced out her front door and out into the streets, levitating off the floor. The town was in perfect Harmony , Marleen had structured it from her own fond memories of witch haven, She began to sing a soft Lullaby that touched Juvel on a spiritual level, revealing to the coven that she and Marleen were Related by blood, the birds sang and flew around the levitating Marleen as she brightened the dream. Rayven cleared his thoughts, knowing from his own historical knowledge that this was not the reality of Witch Haven.. Rayven: "this is not how it was...." Rayvens words struck deep into marleen, she turned on him beginning to glare him down. Marleen: "We lived in harmony... All was perfect !" Rayen: " you have built a fantasy world of lies here marleen... you know what truly happened and deep down you know this is a dream.." As rayven protested against this serene paradise, The sea began to crash against the shores , fishing boats flipping as citizens began to scream in horror. Marleen: " we gave the citizens Everything! we brought harvest and prosperity! " Rayven: " you know that wasn't enough to counterbalance the dark doings..." the sun faded as the wind picked up, clouds spiralled the skies above as Marleen's fury built up, the waves growing larger and more ferocious as villagers fled to their houses to safety within the dream. Marleen :"It wasn't our fault! I begged my mother to stop the dark witches from affecting the citizens! I was young! I was powerless!" Rayven: "you're torturing yourself in this world of make-believe marleen, you're not the guilty one.." The sea rose into tsunami that remained suspended high into the skies above, thunder and lightning began to rage in the skies above. Marleen: "they forgot what good we had done! WE... suffered just as much as those who had wronged them! They did not care for what we gave them! THEY... ruined Harmony!" The world around the coven changed as they watched in disbelief, the town aged and the civilians now walked around in somewhat more modern clothing, outside the church behind the levitating marleen, an angry mob could be seen wielding pitch forks and torches. Mayor:" Enough ! is Enough! These witches must be destroyed for their sins!". The townfolk roared in agreement raising their pitch forks and torches. Mayor: " what must we do ! ".... the mob chanted in a savage echoing tone " BURN THE WITCHES!" The townsfolk divided, as they began running for different house the spine chilling screams of women and their daughters being dragged from their homes and executed flooded the dream, and echoed the skies above... The coven watched in horror as a mob ran towards them, they put up their arms in defence as the villagers ran straight through them as though they were a ghost, Breaking down Marleen's front door and pouring inside. Rayven looked from Marleen's front door to marleen herself, who had now taken on the form of her young childlike self. After screaming and smashing came from within, the townsfolk poured out dragging Marleen's mother and sister to the tree outside. The two held eachothers hands screaming as they were bound to the tree in front of the coven , the townsfolk throwing hay and straw at their feet . Juvel turned away in horror watching the young girl and mother be bound, Rayven could not watch the horror of Marleen's memory. As Marleen's mother and sister cried they were struck with a burning torch, setting them ablaze... emitting a blood curdling scream. The scream echoed, as the tsunami finally came crashing down onto the town. wiping away the memories of Marleen's past. As the coven looked around, the village was alive again,as it was when they first entered the dream the villagers moved around the town in perfect harmony smiling and going about their business. Marleen levitated to the ground and dropped to her knees. Juvel rushed to her aid, picking her up as the rest stood in shock and dwelling on what they had seen. Marleen: "I... I want to go to sleep... " she spoke weakly with tears rolling down her face. Juvel escorted her inside to the bed , as the coven surrounded her . as marleen lay on the bed she took on the form of her young childlike self again. Marleen: "I want to hear a new bedtime story..." She leaned down picking up a papyrus and quill, handing it to juvel and whispering in her ear what to write. Juvel nodded taking note of the start of a bed time story. Marleen lay down hugging her pillow with cold tears resting on her cheeks. Juvel began to read from that which she had wrote. Juvel "I lay in bed one night.. after a day so horrific.. I relayed Thoughts of my life in my mind , finding no peace in this cold reality.. but slowly and surely I drifted to sleep and there in the kingdom of my own imagination I found rest and peace of mind..." The Dream ended abruptly as Marleen fell asleep, The coven waking up to the familiar reality of Marleen's cold run down house, as they stood together and looked at the old woman lay in the bed, The old marleen lay silent in the bed, not breathing or moving... she had an aura of peace about her in her death as though she was finally at rest.... '''Chapter 3, 'Something is Wrong...' When the coven returned from their quest they were greeted in Rimmington by Deborah, and thus the coven sanctuary was opened. The sisterhood now had returned to its ancient home where so many of the descendants had lived over the generations since the Witch Haven Genocide, a sense of place and belonging spread through the coven as they began to settle in to their new home... but amongst the hallways of the sanctuary the foul darkness of deceit and murder began to surface... One morning Anya awoke bright and early, finding her sisters had left the sanctuary to go about their daily routines. In boredom Anya visited Deborah in her office, noticing Deborah to be somewhat Intoxicated and Irritable. They exchanged few words , Anyas presence evidently irritating Deborah, Anyas eyes fell upon the locked doorway within her study.. requesting to go in. Deborah allowed her, upon opening the doors Anya set her eyes upon the repaired corpse of Agatha Ditchwater. Anya entered as the doors slowly closed behind her, Anya noticed half burnt out Incense and at that moment something inside her made her light them. The room filled with a majestic smog which inebriated Anya into a spaced out state, she lay gazing around the room unknowingly empowering a lingering enchantment within the room. Anya closed her eyes opening them some moments after to find Agathas spirit sat beside her, they engaged in conversation about the sanctuary, Agatha herself and Deborah whom agatha referred to as 'The Wicked Witch' Agatha explained there was foul play going on Within the sanctuary and begged Anya to go in search of a body buried within the sanctuary grounds, for Agatha could hear her weeping soul. the two talked for hours until Anya awoke in the room, the incense had finished burning and her only company was that of Agatha's mummified body. The next day Anya found Rowanne within the hallways, trusting her with what she had learned from her spiritual Encounter with Agatha, she explained everything. The two began their secretive task of finding the body, to which Rowanne did not exactly believe Anya, after some time of searching the two came across a recently dug grave within the sanctuary gardens, Anya took to her hands and knees digging up the grave. After sometime digging Anya uncovered the corpse of a woman, her throat had been slit . Anya saw the opportunity to outlet her gift, and began to revive the body. Upon revival the corpse revealed herself to be Lucille... Anya: "who did this to you?" Lucille: "ack... -cough- I... I don't know... I just remember red.." Anya: "where did you come from?" Lucille:" I was the co-manager of excavation for the dig site in Misthalin? I worked Along side Cordelia and beneath the manager Deborah.. I remember an Exhibition in which we had Uncovered an Ancient witch, It was the completion of my work! I was going to be made Manager when Deborah took retirement?" The group discussed all they could yet came to dead ends, with all said and done Anya covered Lucille in soil and began to water her with essence infused water, beginning the process of body Rejuvenation. The next day Rowanne sylvithia and Amber joined together and began playing with a Ouijja board inside the sanctuary, learning that a ghost named Camille walked the hallways, though as they became Impatient to sit and continue , Camille became upset and violent. The ritual was brought to an abrupt end as the three cleared away the board, and disposed of the black ritual candle, Something didn't sit right with Rowanne... she could not understand why there was so much death surrounding females within the sanctuary, it was time for her to do some digging of her own. Rowanne took herself off to varrock later that day, in search of newspapers in varrocks archives. Anya awoke the next morning to a heavy banging against her dorm door.. Rowanne: "anya... I have something you need to see! let me in.." Anya sleepily opened the door as Rowanne barged through, slatting stacks of research and paperwork down on her bed, Rowanne displayed an old newspaper clipping to Anya 'Managing Director of Digsite murdered!' Rowanne went on to read that his throat had been slit, swiftly bringing forth her next piece of research...' Deborah Ditchwater appointed new manager of dig site excavation' It became clear swiftly that the coven supreme Deborah did not have a clean past. Rowanne went to show Anya her final spine chilling piece of Evidence , a note taken from the 'The book of sisters' (found in the sanctuary study.) Rowanne began to read aloud a documented entry from a former coven member Mertle Goode; "It is a dark day amongst our sisterhood, Our coven supreme has fallen to foul play .. a solitary slit across her throat brought our gracious and most wondrous Leader to death, Deborah believes herself the ascending supreme at only the age of 18.. I do not trust her, since her arrival in this sanctuary sisters have gone missing.. I shall take my leave for Morytania with my child inside me this is no place for us." with this Evidence found Anya and Rowanne went to the surface to speak with Lucille, uncovering her and confirming The story began to Piece together, Though there was a missing link... Why did Deborah want Cordelia in charge of the digsite? and why were witches of the coven going missing... Rowanne: "this doesn't add up.. I will gather my things and head for the dig site, I must find out who this Cordelia is and how she is Involved..." Anya agreed, burying lucille again to continue her treatment Anya left the sanctuary to go about her daily duties, while Rowanne returned to her room to go pack for her journey.. 'Chapter 4, 'Rowanne?... A week passed and neither Amber, Sylvithia, Anya or Juvel had seen Rowanne . Anya grew restless and went to speak with Deborah about her dissapearance, upon meeting with her she was Informed that Rowanne had left the sanctuary and gone west to travel kandarin, Ofcourse... Anya knew this was far from the truth , her heart sank as she contemplated the awful possabilities of Rowannes dissapearance. with her conscience haunting her, Anya left the sanctuary in persuit of where she last knew Rowanne to be heading.. The digsite in misthalin to speak with Cordelia. Anya arrived at the digsite late that afternoon, accompanied by a practising witch.. and followed by Rayven.. there she found Cordelia and began to question about Rowanne, to which Cordelia declared she had Never met.. Although discussed that the relationship she had with Deborah was far from close. after sometime speaking, Cordelia revealed Deborah was her mother and that she knew of her mothers cut throat approach to succession. Meanwhile back at the Sanctuary, Lucille lay in her flowerbed grave resting.. upon the surface she heard footsteps.. Lucille: " oh anya .. two waters in one day? you're spoiling me..." she muffled from beneath the soil.. Lucille frowned as she didnt recieve a response, feeling liquid being poured over her.. the fumes of lamp oil could be smelled by lucille, as she screamed trying to claw her way out of the pit.. Deborah flicked her half smoked rannar Cigarette onto the grave and grinned as she watched it errupt in flames, walking away as lucille was burned alive and reduced to a charred corpse... It was late the next afternoon and Anya returned to the sanctuary, in secrecy going to visit her rejuvinating friend lucille. When she arrived at the grave she was exposed to a horrific sight, Lucilles Destroyed corpse could be seen half protruding from the floor. She let out a scream of both Anger and sadness, she'd had enough .. she marched down into the sanctuary below and barged into Deborahs office.. Anya :"you bitch ! you murderer ! you murdered Rowanne and you killed Lucille! " Sylvithia turned in shock at anya, she had evidently marched in on a conversation between herself and Deborah Deborah: " the corpse in the garden was an Enemy of our coven... and as for Rowanne she had left for kandarin... as I said...I even have a letter from her addressed to yourself..." Sylvithia: " why would our supreme kill her own coven members? she has built us as a sisterhood!" Anya: "you're in on this ! you're all against me ! " Deborah twisted words making Anya look insane, in a blistering fury Anya sprinted away and to her room where she lapsed in a deep depression. some time passed, and Sylvithia and Amber came to comfort Anya... which broke out into a fight amongst the sisterhood, though after the fights and violence they came together.. Rayven witnessed the entirety of the situation, coming forth to tell them of his own witnessing of deborahs cruel endeavous. Sylvithia came to the conclusion, that they needed to know what Deborah was doing in that office... they needed a way to see what was going on without themselves being seen, or... speak with someone who COULD travel through the sanctuary unseen.. In desperation for answers, Sylvithia, amber and Anya began to attempt communication with Camille via the ouijja board, after some preperation issues they succeeded.. after numerous questioning with camille they drew to their final question.. sylvithia: "where is Rowanne?" The glass moved swiftly over the board to spell: -O-F-F-I-C-E With haste the girls gathered there things, rayven following closely behind to aid them as they arrived at the hallway entrance to Deborahs office. Gaurden by Vixen a huge black gaurd dog and a brainless undead... Rayven moved swiftly to execute vixen with a stab from his sharp wand to her skull, only to find that vixen herself was a decoy.. Upon the dogs death the walls illuminated with runic glyphs as the undead was empowered, revealing itself to be an ancient ancestor of the sisterhood gaurdians. the three raged against the undead doing battle with it untill eventually it was destroyed, leaving the office free to enter. Cordelia awoke in a hospital bed, after suffering tremors and foresight .. witnessing all that had happened in the passing months and years, she looked arround confused though she saw nothing... she had been blinded by a chemical burn to her eyes. Cordelias once beautiful hazel eyes were now milky and discoloured, the sacrifice of her vision had unlocked a newfound gift within her.. the gift of foresight. She slumped in the bed trying to recall her attacker though her mind was shrouded.. as she focused her mind she accidently opened forth her mind to a premantion... she saw herself telling Rowannes father (lenny.) and Luanne of his daughters murder.. watching the happy man be braught to his knees in sheer destruction and sadness at the loss as Luanne attempted to console him.... the premenition ended, and cordelia knew what she must do.. Anya . Sylvithia and Rayven walked inside beginning to raid Deborahs office swiftly in search of answers, they split up.. Rayven searched Deborahs bedroom while Anya searched the study... Sylvithia however opened the doors to Agatha's resting room. Inside the dimly lit room she found an overly sized chest, covered with a black silk cloth. she swallowed hard, removing its silk covering and opening the chest wide... no ammount of mental training could prepare her for what she saw, there lay in the chest was Rowanne... her throat slit and her skin grey it was a heart breaking contrast to the usually impulsive and energetic Rowanne they knew. Together having found rowanne took her out the office and up to the gardens, Sylvithia laying waste to Deborahs quarters by mutilating Vixens canine corpse across her bedsheets. There upon the surface Anya attempted to revive Rowanne, hugging her closely... she felt too much death inside her, there was essence of her life force hidden away but she had not delved her gift deep enough to know what to do.. with that in mind she and rayven Organised there escape to the only person she knew who could help... Phiona in morytania. They gathered there things, Juvel and Sylvithia went in hopes of convincing Amber to come with them to Morytania, whilst Rayven and Anya took Rowanne to Phiona. Late that same day they arrived at phionas home, Phiona was overwhelmed .. she had never had a person come visit her more than once, together they all poured in their essence, Rayven supplying power whilst Phiona and Anya channeled it into Rowanne... after much struggle Rowanne was braught to life, coughing and vomitting coagulated blood and gore across the floor. Anya cried with happyness as her and rowanne embraced eachother.. soon after beginning to prepare her a flowerbed for her bodies rejuvination... Cordelia approached luanne and lenny, having allready seen there reaction in her premantion she watched them a moment as they laughed and threw pots and pans at one another.. Luanne recognised cordelia as she walked close , though double took her having never seen her in her blinded state...the Caravan site fell silent as Cordelia explained to lenny his Daughters gory end...and as the premantion showed, he fell to his knees wailing in utter heart break while Luanne fell to her knees beside him, hugging him and trying to comfort him.... Some hours passed, and lenny had gone inside the caravan exhausted from the news he had recieved... whilst Luanne and Cordelia sat arround the cauldron and fire.. Luanne: "we'll destroy Deborah.... me and you....." -Cordelia shook her head.- Cordelia: " when you corner a wounded Animal .. It will tear you limb from limb untill itself is ended... This involves /ALL/ of us....and we all shall stand together to end my mother..." 'Chapter 5, 'The Cornered beast.'''' Category:Organization Category:Modern Magic user Category:Witches